


The Desk

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Dad's desk, Fluff, Jeff's Desk, Scott is doubting his ability, Virgil talks sense into him, Where is Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Dad did things differently





	The Desk

Scott huffed as he rifled through the papers on the desk, it had to be there somewhere. It was the only place he hadn’t looked. The report hadn’t been digitally stored yet, meaning that the paper notes had to be down somewhere. Nothing like the old fashioned way of taking notes Dad would have told him. 

 

The thought made him pause, leaning on the corner of the desk as he ran a hand through his hair and his shoulders fell. 

 

Screwing his eyes shut, he swallowed hard. There was a reason they hadn’t gotten around to the scattered piles of papers and-- he shook his head as he picked up a circuit board-- bits on their father’s desk. Not yet at least. 

 

“He was always promising he’d tidy it,” Virgil murmured from the edge of the room, “Maybe he’s hoping we’ll do it whilst he’s gone?”

 

Scott smiled briefly, taking a breath as he straightened himself and looked across to his younger brother, “He’ll come back and spend the next three months asking us where we’ve put everything!”

 

He looked back to the pile in his hand, catalogues and leaflets, “Not even  _ I _ know what half of this stuff is for.”

 

“Well,” Virgil murmured as he joined him, picking up a separate pile, “I can guarantee that Grandma has even less of an idea than us, it’s probably best we sort it before she does.”

 

A knot tightened in his chest as he looked to the scruffy scrawl across some of the papers, he wasn’t sure he was ready. Ready to take the reins. Ready to face the thought that Dad wasn’t coming back. Ready to move on. 

 

Virgil’s hand was light on his shoulder but a gentle reassurance that he wasn’t alone in what he was going through, “We don’t have to do it today.”

 

“We can’t keep putting it off,” Scott sighed shaking his head, “I need these papers.”

 

Virgil shrugged, “Why not ask John? He keeps a voice recording of the debriefs doesn’t he?”

 

“I don’t want John’s recordings,” Scott uttered, rifling through the papers again, “I want the sheet with Dad’s notes and Dad’s thoughts, I want him to tell me what the GDF expect me to be.”

 

Virgil nudged him, pulling him away from the papers, “ _ Stop _ Scott, we’ve been through this. Nobody expects you to be exactly what Dad was straight away, or ever even. You will have your own way of doing things, just like Dad did! You don’t have to write handwritten notes that nobody can read like he did,”

 

Scott snorted with a sigh, “But when Dad-“

 

“Don’t,” VIrgil sighed with a roll of his eyes, “Just because they liked how Dad did it doesn’t mean they won’t like how you plan on doing it. Alright? You’ve already got a foot in the door being ex-military and all, just like Dad did, you’ll be fine Scott.”

 

It took him a long moment, a few sharp intakes of breaths and long sighs as he flicked through some of the catalogs. Pulling open the drawer, he smiled as he found just what he was looking for right on top.

 

Before he could take it, Virgil snatched it away, “Go and write it for yourself, you can have this once I’ve seen your version and can add anything extra then.”

 

“But—“

 

“No buts,” Virgil shook his head, “You’re doing this  _ your _ way Scott.”

 

His older brother glared, huffed and then spun on his heel and walked away. Virgil shook his head, he’d come to in time. Looking to the paper in his hand he sighed, “Come home Dad, I don’t know how Scotty’s gonna cope otherwise.”

 


End file.
